Dear Darling
by LUSINE
Summary: Post season 3 story. Will Cal have enough courage to tell Gillian about his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there another Callian story from me xx Hope you`ll enjoy it.**

* * *

**Dear Darling**

"_Gillian, do you love her?"_

"_Of course I do darling, of course I love her."_

"_No, I mean really love her?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What are you waiting for?"_

"_I don`t have an answer for that one, love."_

Two months have passed since that evening and Cal was still thinking over and over really _what he was waiting for_. He could be happy with the woman he loved so much, he just needed some courage to tell her about his feelings. But then again he kept reminding himself that if something goes wrong in their relationship he will lose his best friend and the woman he loved. This made him sick, cause he wanted to try, he would do everyhing to be happy with Gillian, but his terrible habbit of getting himself into trouble pulled him back, he knew he will do something wrong cause it was in his blood, he knew he will hurt Gillian. As much as he thought that much he felt that he should just stay away from Gillian, be just best friends with her cause having her like best friend in his life is better than not having her at all.

Cal was pulled away from his thoughs when Torres entered his office and told that their new client is already waiting for them. Cal got up from his chair and laimely, not wanting to go, went out of the room. He was indifferent to the new case cause it was all about family arguments. Husband was claiming that her wife was cheating on him. Cal hated doing this kind of cases but the company was not in good financial position and they needed some money.

After what seemed ages the meeting was over. Cal desided to go to nearby bar to drink and relax a bit. Cal sat on the stool near bar and ordered whisky. He drunk first glass, second, third and all he was able to think was Gillian. Although many women came to find out why a man was sitting alone in the bar, he didn`t pay attention to them, his thoughts were far away. Suddenly he stood up, left some money on the bar and left. He was too drunk and didn`t know how he reached the car, the next thing he know was him standing in front of Gillian`s door. He rang the bell, no one answered. He rang for the second time, still no answer.

"Nice" Cal gabbled. He thought that Gillian won`t be late and decided to wait her. He sat down on the stairs and leant to the wall and closed his eyes. It was late August, a bit windy, music was playing somewhere near which lulled Cal to a sleep.

Hours later Gillian came home. She was scared be the thing she saw at her front door. Some one was sleeping there, at first she thought it was a homeless and was going to call the police, but then decided to check herself and see if she could help the person. She was confused and surprised when she recognised that person.

"Cal?" she called him and sat next to him.

He didn`t move.

"Cal!" this time she called his name louder.

Cal murmured something and turned his head.

"Cal. Wake up!"

Cal slowely opened his eyes, seeing Gillian he smiled. He attemted to stroked her cheek, but couldn`t do it cause he was too drunk and was seeing three Gillians at the same time.

"Omg Cal are you drunk?" Gillian was on her feet now.

"Meee? Nooo.." Cal said as if singing. Gillian rolled her eyes.

"Cmon, we should get you into the house." Gillian offered Cal her hand.

Somehow Gillain managed to hold Cal and open the door. She led him into the dining room where he fell into the couch and immediately went to sleep again. Gillian was confused, she didn`t know what was going on, why Cal was drunk, more over why he came to her and didn`t go to his house. But she was too tired and wanted to sleep as soon as possible, she covered Cal with a blanket, turned the lights off.

"Good night Cal." She whispered in the dark and went to her room.

* * *

Next morning Cal woke up with a terrible headache. His head was burning and he was confused cause he wasn`t in his house. He looked around and sighed in relife when he recognized he was at Gillian`s place. He wanted to sit, but failed cause his whole body ached, his neck was sore.

Gillian entered the room with two cup of coffees. Surprisingly she wasn`t angry on Cal, she smiled and handed Cal his coffee. Cal tried harder this time and sat.

"Good morning Cal."

"Morning darlin`."

"How do you feel?"

"I`m ok, though my whole body hurts like hell."

"Sure it would, you slept on my door steps I donna how long."

"Yeah." Cal said sheepishly. Awkward silence filled the room.

Cal was the one who broke it.

"Gill I want to apologise for yesterday, I donna why I came here that drunk. I`m really sorry I caused you troubles."

"It`s ok Cal, I`m always here for you. Is there anything I need to know?" Gillian asked concerned.

"Hmm, no. Why are you asking?" Cal said confused.

"I haven`t seen you drunk in a long time, well after your devorce actually." Gillian said.

Cal didn`t know where to hide, he was so embarrassed to sit here in front of Gillian after that horrible night. How can he tell her that he drunk to gather some courage and tell her about his feelings? He felt so stupid right now.

"Uhmm, what do you have to eat, I`m starving?" He changed the subject quickly.

"Well, I can make some pancakes if you want." Gillian knew he didn`t want to talk about last night and why he was drunk so went along with him and accepted that he changed the subject. But sure she won`t let it go that easily.

"Great, may I help you?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, come with me". Gillian stood and went to kitchen, Cal followed her still not able to walk properly cause of the pain.

* * *

Gillian was at her office typing budget report when Cal entered the room. He had a smile in his face and seemed he was feeling better.

"Hi there."

"Hey Cal." Gillian said not looking up.

"How about we have dinner tonight?"

This caught Gillian in surprise and she looked up.

"Oh wow. Cal Lightman is inviting me to dinner. Why? What`s the occasion?" Gillian asked still surprised.

Cal made a hurty face "It`s just my way of apologising for yesterday and by the way since when I can`t have dinner with my friend?"

"Alright, alright we will have dinner, my place or yours?"

"Hmm actually I know a nice restaurant." Cal said not sure how Gillian will respond to this.

Gillian was still looking at Cal with questioning face.

"Ok then I`ll pick you up at seven." Cal said and quickly left the office, not waiting for Gillian`s answer. Gillian wanted to say something but Cal was already nowhere seen, so she shook her head and continued her work with a smile on her face. After all it was just a dinner with Cal.

* * *

Surprisingly sharp at seven Cal was at Gillians front door. He rang the door bell and seconds later Gillian opened it. She was wearing a black dress and red shoes, her hair were collected in loose ponytail.

"Oi darlin` you look wonderful." That was all Cal was able to murmur. He couldn`t take his eyes off Gillian.

Cal was waering a suit with a black tie which surprised Gillian cause Cal hated all kinda suit stuff.

"Thank you Cal, you look great too." Gillian said a bit shy.

"Ugm ready to go?"

"Yeah, I`ll just grab my purse."

Cal lead Gillian to the car opened the door for her. It all surprised Gillian cause Cal never does this kind of stuff and only for an apology it seemed too much, but Gillian was enjoying it.

Cal had reserved a table for two in the corner so it seemed they were alone in the big room. They ordered dinner, had small intreloction, shared jokes and smiles. They enjoyed their evening. But Cal had something in his mind.

"Gill thanks for coming out with me tonight."

"My pleasure Cal, thanks for inviting me, it was fun."

"Yeah it was." Cal said smiling. "Gill?" Now he was serious and Gillian was again confused.

"Cal?"

"Uhmm." Cal didn`t know how to start. "Gill, darlin` I invited you here not only to apologie, but also to tell you something important."

Now Gillian was two hundred percent confused and didn`t know where is this all going.

"Cal I don`t understand…" Cal interrupted her.

"Gill I have been thinking about this for a long time, I didn`t know how to tell you this, actually I don`t know how to tell you now too, but…" Gillian was now afraid. _"God why is this so difficult" Cal thought. _"Gill I love you!" A tear went down Gillians face, but she didn`t say anything, so Cal continued.

"Yeah I love you, I loved you since the first time I saw you back in Pentagon. I don`t know how I`ve managed not to tell you this long, but I have waited too long to be with you and I don`t want to wait any longer, you are the one and only for me. I want to be with you, I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want to share with you all my days left to live."

Gillian was now crying, she was speechless, Cal was confessing his feelings to her. Feelings that were mutual. She had loved Cal for a long time now too. She wanted to say something but seemed she forgot how to speak.

"Gill I know I`m not the best choice, but I also know that I love you and will do everything to make you happy. Please Gill just say something, you are killing me with his silence."

"I… I… It`s … I don`t know what to say…" Gillian said through tears. Cal`s heart skiped a bit. "It`s so unexpected. Cal we had a nice dinner and I enjoyed your company, it was too much fun, but this…" Gillian paused. Cal was pale, he thought she will say something that will break his heart. "This was the.. the best moment of the night." Cal sighed in relief and smile was all over his face now. "I love you too Cal, it`s been a long time now." Gillian said blushing.

That was the only thing Cal was waiting for. He stood and huged Gillian so tight that she almost stoped breathing, it felt so good to be in each others arms. "You made me the happiest man in the planet Gillian Foster, I love you!" Cal said and kissed Gillian. The kiss was passionate but Gillian pulled back just a little bit so now they were face to face.

"I love you too Cal Lightman."

"_I donna what I was waiting for, but it was worth it." Cal thought._

* * *

Thoughts? Leave them as a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second and last chapter for this story, hope you`ll like it. It goes something like this.**

**Chapter two**

Cal had difficulties with concentrating on the road, he was too happy and couldn`t keep his eyes from Gillian, who was sitting next to him with the biggest smile Cal had ever seen on her face. They were like two little kids waiting for Christmas presents to be opened. Neighter could wait to get home. Finally they had stepped the line that was keeping them friends, finally they confessed their feelings, finally they could move on like a couple.

They hardly made it to Cal`s house cause it was closer to the restaurant. The moment they stepped into the house their hands were all over each other. Their lips attacked one another, tongues engaged in a heated battle, hands caressing and stroking. They didn`t want to miss any part of the other`s body. Cal took Gillian in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. The years of waiting, playing mouse and cat, the line had done their job, they were eager of each other. He sucked on her neck. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and cried her pleasure as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, circling it with his tongue and biting gently. The pain mixed with pleasure made moan loudly in ecstasy. Her fingers ran through his hair, scratching the nape of his neck. She arched her back and he placed his hand underneath her ass bring her as tightly to him as he could. They were so far gone, so lost in each other, they didn't know where one ended and the other began. She writhed against him, completely lost in the feeling of him being inside her. They rocked together.

"That…was…" Gillian couldn't finish the sentence she was so completely spent.

Cal chuckled. "So…fucking…amazing."

They were lost in each other's eyes as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soul searing kiss that made her toes curl. They cuddled and soon sleep took over them.

* * *

The next day Gillian woke up felling Cal`s gaze on her. She opened her eyes and saw Cal smiling down at her.

"Mornin` love." Cal said gently kissing her lips.

"Morning Cal." Gillian said still trying to fully open her eyes.

"You are gorgeous." Cal said softly.

"Oh stop Cal." Gillian said playfully hitting his arm.

"What?"

"No woman looks good in the morning, moreover gorgeous."

"You do!" Cal said stroking her hair.

Gillian blushed a bit. "Well then if you say so."

Cal leaned and kissed her this time with more passion and he was going to go even far when Gillian stopped him.

"Uhm, I really like being with you here, and I do hate saying this, but let`s not forget that we have an important meeting today. We should get ready Cal."

"Meeting can wait I want to be with you." Cal said stubbornly and continued kissing her.

"Cal should I remind you that we have financial problems and we need this case?"

"Ohhh kill joy!" Cal pouted. Cal kissed Gillian for the last time and went to take shower.

"Care to join?" He asked rising eyebrow.

"No Cal. I`m fine." Gillian said smiling.

They were happy. Waking up next to Gillian was Cal`s ambition since the first day they had met. Their relationship has always been difficult. They have hurt, saved each other, argued many times, but there have always been the love that both were hiding deep. No one ever had the courage to confess their feelings, but now as they had stepped the line, their fears that maybe being in realtionship will disrupt their frienship and partnership they were actually happy.

* * *

They have decided not to tell their employees about their realtionship yet. When they entered The Lightman group together it seemed strainge for everyone that first they came to work together, second Gillian was dressed in a beautiful dress, which was not like the usual ones she wears at work, third they were both shining from happiness. It seemed weird to everyone but noone dared to ask anything.

"Good morning Dr Lightman, Dr Foster." Torres said coming forward to them. "The clients are already waiting for you in the conference room."

"Morning Torres." Gillian said. "Seems we are late."

"Yeah, something happened?" Torres asked sensing something.

"Nope!" Cal said cheerfully and entered the conference room. Gillian followed him, leaving puzzled Torres in the corridor.

The meeting lasted two long hours. When they were done both went to Cal`s office to discuss the result of the meeting, but as soon as they stepped into Cal`s office Cal pinned Gillian into the wall and started kissing and sucking her neck. Gillian wanted to stop him cause their were at work, but it felt so good that she couldn`t. Cal locked the door and guided her to the couch.

They hadn`t even noticed how the time passed, only Locker`s knock reminded them that they were not alone in the building.

"Yeah?" Cal said grumily.

"Ugm need a consult Dr Lightman." Locker said sheepishly.

"Oh, already coming." Cal said dressing up and went out of the room. "Can`t you kids do some job without daddy?"

Gossips were all over the Lightman Group, everyone were guessing if Lightman and Foster were dating or not, some even made bets. Days have passed Lightman and Foster were still happy, all smiles, Cal was even softer with everyone. Surprisingly for everyone, including Gillian, Cal gathered everyone in the conference room to make an anouncement.

"Well, let`s go streight to the business. I know you are all busy with discussing Dr Foster`s and my life lately. To stop that all and to make you eat and sleep easier and calmer I`ll tell you this. " Cal started. "Yes, we are dating." Cal said sharply. Some were shocked to listen that, some turned to the person next to them and said "I told you". And then there was Gillian standing in the far end of the room. She was surprised that Cal said about their relationship without leting her know he is going to do so, but after all that was the unpredictable Lightman. When everyone calmed down Cal continued:

"And also as you all are here I would like you to witness this." He walked to Gillian pulled out a little red box, opened it. "Gillian Foster will you merry me?"

Everyone gasped, some emotional ones even cried seeing Cal porposing to Gillian.

Gillian was in shock, she didn`t expect Cal to porpose in front of all their employees, she always imagined a romantic dinner and then he`ll porpose, but again that was Cal and he never stopped surprising her. Her head was a mess of thoughts. She tried to say something, but it seemed impossible.

"Cal… Cal…" Gillian managed to say through tears.

"I know you didn`t expect this now, but just tell me Gil, yes or no?"

"Yes Cal, YES!" She said hugging Cal.

Cal took out a beautiful ring, put it on her finger, everyone was clapping and shouting from joy. It was a surprise for them that Cal could be a romantic person. Cal kissed Gillian and whispered:

"I love you."

"I love you too Cal."

THE END

* * *

**Yup ;)**


End file.
